This specification relates to translating terms from a source language into a target language using numeric representations of terms in the source language and numeric representations of terms in the target language.
Machine translation systems can use various techniques in an attempt to translate words from a source language to a target language. For example, some machine translation systems use dictionaries to translate a term from a source language into the target language.